Yoshino "Hideyoshi" Hide
Yoshino Hide, better known by her nickname, Hideyoshi, is the main female protagonist of the series, Battle Girls Time Paradox. On a trip, home, from school, she is transported to the Warring States era, (with only females and no males in the dimension), where she is discovered by Oda Nobunaga, the Lord of Owari and her retainer, Akechi Mitsuhide. Hideyoshi makes a deal with the Nobunaga, to help her with Mitsuhide, collect all parts of the Sacred Crimson Armour, which will help Nobunaga, to fulfil her dream of conquering Japan. 'Role' Hideyoshi is a normal middle school student from the Japanese modern age, who, was late for her lesson, as she got crammed on the train to school and wasn't able to get off. She eventually arrives at school, to be told by her teacher, Date- sensei, that if she doesn't get a good grade on her next history test, then she will have to have lessons during the summer holidays. Worrying her fate, on her way home she visits an enticing building where she buys a phone charm. During this she spots a mysterious woman (revealed to be Date-sensei) and finds herself being dragged into a beautiful blue aura. She awakens only to find herself transported in the Warring States era. She mistakes Akechi Mitsuhide for her school friend Akerin and she stares at her, while she tries to defeat a group of criminals who set fire to the land .Then before her eyes, an aggressive red haired woman named Oda Nobunaga appears out of the fire and using her Blade of Fury, attacks the terrorists, then she asks Hideyoshi what her name is. Nobunaga takes her to her castle, afterwards Hideyoshi tells her that she needs to go home. However she is unable to catch a train home, as she is now trapped in the past. She stops the night at the castle and makes an agreement with Nobunaga to help her track the Crimson Armor, which she does accompanying Mitsuhide and Nobunaga, on their quest to summon the full armour with them competing against warriors and lords across Japan to gain their parts. She also meets a dog named Shiro who gives her advice. At the end of the anime, when the pieces have all been collected, they're stolen first by Date Masamune and then Tokugawa Ieyasu who escapes and attacks Nobunaga's castle with the armor she stole from Masamune. Working together Yoshimoto ,Takeda, Shingnen, Nobunaga and Mitsuhide fight against the violent turned Tokugawa, and she returns to her normal self. Hideyoshi finally returns to the modern world with Date sensei her teacher after a kind farewell from Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. The next day, she is shown to have arrived late to her History lesson, just like the first episode, much to the disappointment of her teacher. Appearance Hideyoshi, is a female in her early teens. She has blonde hair of medium length, with messy bangs, she usually wears her hair up, in two ponytails, (the hair bobbles of her ponytails have orange balls), she has red eyes and fair skin. At the start of the anime, she wears her school uniform, which is a white top, with a brown collar that has golden yellow lining, with a yellow bow beneath it.. She also wears a brown skirt, black socks and yellow shoes. Hideyoshi carried a brown schoolbag in the first episode and the last. From mid episode 2, she wears her own unique outfit, consisting of a yellow and orange belly top, with a brown vest underneath, a matching skirt,with a large orange bow at the back of it, brown socks attached to it, metallic gold arm warmers and leg warmers, which have white cloth tied around them and traditional Japanese sandals with white socks. Personality Hideyoshi, at the beginning of the story is shown to be an outspoken, poorly managed, lazy, even self-centered girl, revealing to Date sensei, in the first episode that fashion and snacks are her life, that her hobbies end up making her run late for school and it is openly shown that she lacks when it comes to studying. It is mentionable that Hideyoshi is also materialistic, at least for the first few episodes, using her phone and telling Nobunaga that she can't live without it, even going in front of Nobunaga, to save her phone as Nobunaga was about to crush her phone, with her giant Blade of Fury. However, she is truly a good intentioned, friendly, innocent and warm-hearted girl. She helps village peasants in episode 2, which is only one example of her kindness. She is also pretty clumsy. Hideyoshi, struggles to keep to the same pace as the other warriors in walking and isn't a skilled fighter. Also, Hideyoshi and Masamune, are the only warriors, who do not have their own weapons and unique attacks. In episode 2, however at the last fight with Akechi Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi used a spear in combat. Relationships Oda Nobunaga- Hideyoshi first met Nobunaga in episode 1 when she rescued her from a crowd of terrorists, who set fire to a village. Hideyoshi, decides to live and work with Oda Nobunaga, as her second retainer and help her collect all the parts of the Crimson Armour. Nobunaga and Hideyoshi have a good friendship, Oda encourages Hideyoshi, believes she is helpful on her quest and always compliments Hideyoshi, when she does something good. And Hideyoshi is warm and respectful to Nobunaga. The two grow a so close an attachment that Nobunaga's first retainer, Akechi Mitsude becomes jealous of their relationship. Akechi Mitsuhide-Akechi Mitsuhide is the first retainer of Nobunaga she is very attached to her master and addresses her as Lord. She doesn't seem to be on friendly terms with Hideyoshi and treats her like a rival. But does deep down care about her life. Mitsuhide is generally very criticising of Hideyoshi and does not look forward to her possible return. Masamune Date- 'Masamune Date is Hideyoshi's school teacher (Date-sensei) it was because of her that Hideyoshi's adventure began (read her page). She takes her life in the Warring era as quite a mysterious character, who lends advice to others. As a school teacher she is disappointed with Hideyoshi's efforts and kindly tells her to work harder, she shows her care for Hideyoshi whilst they are in the Warring States by giving her medicine and attempting to save her life. Her and Hideyoshi go back to the modern world in episode 13 (final episode). 'Akerin- 'Akerin is Hideyoshi's school friend she only appears in the first episode, she is an encouraging friend and bares a strikingly similar appearance to Akechi Mitsuhide. 'Tokunyan-'Tokunyan is Hideyoshi's school friend she only appears in the first episode. She seems quite friendly and cute and like Akerin encourages Hideyoshi with her school tests.She bares a very similar appearance to Ieyasu-chan. 'Tokugawa Ieyasu-Ieyasu is the retainer and adoptive sister of Yoshimoto, she competes against Hideyoshi in episode 3 in order to keep her armour from the hands of Nobunaga dono. She is usually quite nice to but deep down is quite manipulative and desperate to win the Crimson Armour, but after she is defeated returns to her kind nature. Later grows attachment to Nobunaga which starts another rivalry between her and Mitsuhide. Ieyasu does not speak much to Hideyoshi. 'Yoshimoto Imagawa-'Yoshimoto is the adoptive sister of Ieyasu. After episode 3, she is friendly to Hideyoshi and tries to help her write a script for her play. At the beginning of the anime she is bigheaded and keen on beating Nobunaga so she can keep her armour. She however at the end of episode 3 changes her ways and supports Nobunaga and her retainers. 'Takeda Shingen-'''Takeda Shingen is the rival of Kenshin. She is first seen in episode 4.In episode 7 In order to get a bigger part in Hideyoshi's plan she bribes her with sweets. 'Kenshin- 'Kenshin is the rival of Shingnen.She is first seen in episode 4,In episode 7 she bribes Hideyoshi with a pretty flower in order to get a bigger part than Shinnen in Hideyoshi's play. 'Saigoku Three-'Saigoku Three is a group of girls that combat against Nobunaga probably out of rivalry and to protect their part of the crimson armour. They kidnap Hideyoshi but she is rescued by Mitsuhide.They help Nobunaga defeat an angry Ieyasu in the finale. 'Shiro-'''Shiro is a talking dog first seen briefly in episode 1. He usually only appears around Hideyoshi and only speaks to her with advice. He appears in her home in episode 13 and whispers what he's doing in her world. Trivia Her voice actress in the Anime is Rina Hidaka Hideyoshi is named after Toyotomi Hideyoshi and in episode 2 she received the nickname of Monkey like him also. Category:Characters